Standing under a smartphone?
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Kagami doesn't like it when people take in things love a little long. So she had a really unique idea, on how she could fast forward the situation...(For the Miraculous Christmas Holiday prompt month 2019 from Wearemiraculous)


**A strange edit I made out of boredom inspired me to do this one-shot. **

„Hold still Nath, I'm almost done, " A blonde girl said standing in front of a student taking care of him while on another table sat a blue-haired girl cross-stitching on an A3 sheet-like formed textile a yellow sun on the corner of the unfinished project which resembled a landscape of a farm. In the middle of the room sat Luka together with his sister on a bean bag both with their guitar practicing together from an open booklet they had lying on the ground with the music notes on it.

„The melody isn't that bad as I have expected it to be" Luka mentioned looking to the side, where his sister sat adjusting the cords of her guitar, then looked back at her brother. „That was good Jule"

„I enjoyed listening to it Luka" Marinette complimented as she stopped with the cross stitch to look at the raven-haired boy.

„Thanks Marinette, " The brother of Juleka said with a smile, watching the girl go back to the stitching, then looked in front to Rose, the blonde girl, who was doing something he couldn't figure out yet with his childhood friend Nathaniel.

„Are you done with him, Rose?" Luka asked watching the girl in the pink dress back away from the boy and stretched her hands out at the redhead similar to a famous Will Smith meme revealing Nathaniel with a red Santa hat and various red gift paper ribbons stick all over his face, including one tied around his neck to make it look like a regular bow tie for a suit.

„I look terrible, right?" Nathaniel asked making Marinette laugh along with Alix and Luka. „I knew it!"

„With a red nose you would look better," Luka mentioned jokingly making Alix wide her eyes and walk at the other side of the classroom to another student which was painting on a canvas and borrowed the artist's palette and ran back to the redhead, then passed her index and middle finger over the red paint and leaned into Nathaniel's face to paint him, but he backed off to the table.

„Alix no!" Nathaniel hissed and Alix made it to color his nose with the taint.

„Voila!"

„Aww now you're just like Rudolph, but much cuter" Rose complimented while Nathaniel turned slowly red from embarrassment.

„People are going to make fun of me, just because of your idea!" The redhead complained. „Why did I even allow you to do this?"

„Everyone knows you would end up allowing it" Luka mentioned while his little sister nodded. „We both and Rose know you very well and it's unlikely of you to not accept anything when you after the rejection see you made them sad"

„I sometimes hate myself for that" Nathaniel grunted, making Rose giggle.

„Come on Nath, you look so handsome," Rose complimented making the pink-haired friend laugh.

„Yeah, like a real chick magnet, " Alix said in a sarcastic tone, making Nathaniel roll his eyes at his friend's joke.

„More like a chicken magnet"

„Come on, I'll prove it, " Rose said looking at Marinette, which was grinning like a doofus at Nathaniel's look. „He is a chick magnet isn't he?" The blonde asked, then Marinette covered her mouth starting to laugh and smash her fist on the table while she was on it.

„Well, I guess we need to ask another girl about it" Rose mentioned then Alix took a picture of Nathaniel frightening him and he jumped up trying to take off the phone of his friend's hands.

„No Alix, please don't send this anyone, please I beg you"

„Oh now I want to see you beg" Alix mentioned with a smug smile, then Nathaniel looked around while Alix furrowed her eyebrows wondering what the boy was doing. Nathaniel took the smartphone away and ran away from the girl towards the exit and crashed against a person, that was about to come in.

„Watch it!" The person shouted as she fell on the floor along with Nathaniel. Nathaniel clenched his teeth as he saw against who he had crashed into. Right in front of him sat the talented fencing student Kagami Tsurugi, which was caressing her head after the hit from the boy.

„S..Sorry Kagami, I wasn't expecting to see you right here" Nathaniel mentioned holding his hand out to help her up, then as she grabbed his hand she wide her eyes in confusion as she saw his face.

„That's what people do in art classes?" Kagami asked Nathaniel, which looked away from the blue-haired girl.

„Not really, but Rose had this idea and she didn't stop pleading until I accepted it" Nathaniel mentioned, then he wide his eyes as he observed at the stairs a brunette talking with a brunette boy, that showed her a picture on his smartphone. Nathaniel got in panic and ran into the classroom back leaving Kagami back on the floor.

„Hmm" Kagami mumbled getting up from the floor by herself as Nathaniel didn't help her and moved her head to the two brunettes, then widened her eyes believing she figured out, why Nathaniel ran off. Kagami watched the brunette girl in the black romper come along her way meeting her at the entrance of the classroom.

„Didn't I hear Nathaniel's voice?" Questioned Lila making Kagami nod.

„He was….used by Rose as an experiment I think" Kagami answered making Lila raise up one eyebrow.

„Really?"

„He said Rose wanted to try out something and begged him to help her, then he agreed"

„And what exactly has she done to him?" The Italian asked watching Kagami shrug her shoulders.

„You better see it to understand it" Kagami answered watching the brunette step in to see Alix stand beside a mannequin looking behind it along with Luka.

„Come on, no one's gonna laugh at you" Luka assured looking behind the mannequin, where Nathaniel stood with his back leaned against it.

„First, I'm going to wait until Lila and Kagami are gone"

„What are you talking about, they're not here" Alix mentioned looking back, then she saw Lila standing there with Kagami smiling amused at the situation. „Oh good guess"

„Hey is something wrong with Nathaniel?" The Italian questioned making Nathaniel nervous as she mentioned him.

„IIIIII'm fine Lila! Don't you need to worry about me" Nathaniel stated from the back of the mannequin doll, then heard the brunette reply back.

„Okay" Lila responded holding her index finger in front of her lips warning the two friends to be quiet and she sneaked forward at the mannequin.

Nathaniel sighed in relief, then leaned his back on the mannequin causing it to fall back, which he noted and he looked back with a shocked face as it fell down bringing Lila, who had just approached the mannequin.

„Woah, you're alright?" Luka asked seeing Lila lying on the ground with her belly down looking up at the mannequin, that lied over her.

„Whoa" Lila mentioned, then Kagami tried to pull it up and Nathaniel, who had caused the mannequin to fall over his crush saw Lila lying on the floor and he ran at the girl to help the Japanese fencing student move the mannequin away from her.

„You're alright Lila?" Nathaniel asked looking at the brunette along with Kagami.

„You know the mannequin is not that heavy Nathaniel?" Kagami asked looking at Nathaniel, which opened his mouth bewildered.

„Uh….no?" Nathaniel responded unsure.

„He just wanted to help me, right Nathy?" Lila asked looking up at the redhead, which blushed at the nickname she uses on him.

„Y...yeah" He responded helping her up, then she smirks at seeing Nathaniel wearing ribbons all over his body and Nathaniel looked down at himself, then glanced back at the brunette. „I look stupid, right?" The redhead questioned making Lila chuckle.

„Well these ribbons all over you are a little too much, otherwise the hat and the bow tie look nice on you" Answered Lila while adjusting the bow tie on his neck a little better.

„R...really?" Questioned Nathaniel earning a nod from the brunette. Nathaniel blushed at Lila's answer, then rolled his eyes down in shyness and followed Lila's hands, which she was using to remove the smaller ribbons over Nathaniel's arms.

„Didn't I tell you, people would like it?" Rose questioned the redhead, that rolled his eyes at the blonde's question. „Wait I still need to take a picture of Nathaniel like that"

„No!" Nathaniel shouted making Lila laugh.

„Don't worry, you'll look better without them. I promise" Lila declared the boy, which observed Rose looking in her backpack for her smartphone.

Kagami watched Lila removing carefully the ribbons off the dress jacket of the redhead noticing the facial expression of her friend, which looked a little more amorous, than a regular smile she used to see her with. Also on Nathaniel, she noted, that he couldn't manage to look at her without having to heat up on his face or feel awkward in her near. Kagami smirked as she had a brilliant idea to help the two move faster forward, then she placed her hand inside the pocket of her jacket and took out her smartphone to look up for something.

„So that was the last one" The Italian mentioned watching the redhead smile at her softly, making Lila roll her eyes away from the boy, also turning red on her face.

„Look there's a mistletoe over you two!" Kagami announced loud holding up her smartphone over the head of the two with the image of a mistletoe branch with red berries on it. Nathaniel and Lila looked up at the smartphone of the Japanese girl to see the image on the display, then looked at each other surprised at the deed of the girl. Nathaniel gulped, while Lila giggled softly and Nathaniel looked around looking helpless at the moment, then Luka winked at the redhead signaling him to go for it. Nathaniel swallowed hard and looked at Lila, which was smiling at him waiting for him to do it, then Nathaniel creased his eyebrows serious before leaning in and closed his eyes approaching her face with his and planted his lips on Lila's making the girl wide her eyes in surprise as the boy finally did it, afterward she closed her eyes. Nathaniel shut his eyes up to see he actually kissed Lila and she didn't back off or anything she was returning it. Nathaniel closed his eyes again, then grabbed Lila by her hand to deepen their kiss more making Kagami smile along with the others.

Rose had finally found her smartphone, then she saw Nathaniel and Lila kissing making her drop her mouth wide open and smile excited about it, then she decided to take a picture of their kiss including Kagami holding her smartphone up and having her eyes glued on the couple glad about the plan having worked.

Nathaniel and Lila split after their kiss, then Nathaniel shook his head in confusion and rubbed his eyes with his fists, then looked at Lila smiling flirty in front of him.

„This wasn't a dream, right?" Nathaniel asked making Kagami chuckle and Lila shook her head.

„No it isn't and believe me I'm really happy to know it isn't" Lila mentioned making Nathaniel smile a little embarrassed, then Lila grabbed the boy by the shoulder leaning her forehead beside the side of his head and Rose jumped with her arms wide open at the two lovebirds, hugging them hard.

„I'm so happy for you two!" Rose shouted. „I knew one day it would have happened and it finally did!"

„Aww Rose" Lila replied watching the blonde lean her head on her shoulder, then she patted the blonde strands of the shorter girl.

„Was worth waiting" Kagami mentioned with a cheeky smile looking at her friend and the boy.

„You're the best Kagami" Lila commented, then the Japanese girl hugged from the other side Lila and Nathaniel, followed by Luka embracing Lila while Alix did the same behind Nathaniel happy about the two love birds finally have come closer to each other.


End file.
